Decisiones
by AnaMa9507
Summary: Bella se entera que está embarazada, minutos mas tarde, se entera que su esposo la engaña. ¿Qué hará ella? Las decisiones que tome, son las que determinarán el rumbo de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella se hallaba sentada en la estación de trenes, preguntándose en qué momento su feliz vida se hizo un desastre. Cómo fue que lo que debía ser una buena noticia le dio un giro de 360 grados a su vida; dejándola allí, en esa fría estación de trenes con rabia, impotencia y el corazón roto.

Recordó con una amarga sonrisa como había salido feliz y emocionada de la consulta del doctor. Después de casi 2 meses con molestias y dolores en el vientre y sangrados espontáneos, se había decidido ir al médico. Estaba embarazada. Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, se había hecho realidad. Se imaginaba lo contento que se pondría su esposo, la expresión contenta y soñadora de su rostro y como se pondría a hacer miles de planes y como la cuidaría, como si cada paso que ella diera fuera peligroso. Ya se lo imaginaba diciéndole: amor y que haces ahí parada? Ven siéntate, debes descansar! Y… no te habré abrazado muy fuerte, verdad? Esta noche yo haré la cena. Y con esos alegres pensamientos en mente decidió que iría a la oficina de su esposo y le daría la buena noticia.

Cuando sus recuerdos llegaron a ese punto, regreso a la realidad, a la estación de trenes; y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. –Fui una estúpida- se dijo a si misma- reconocía que últimamente estaban un poco alejados pero ella no creía que fuese tan grave. –Tal vez fue mi culpa. Pero se dijo que no, definitivamente no era su culpa; y sus pensamientos la devolvieron hasta esa noche en la que había comenzado todo aquello. Habían discutido, no era nada importante, pero cuando su esposo se acercó para besarla, como siempre hacia después de una discusión, ella se alejó debido a un brusco dolor en el bajo vientre que sintió en ese justo momento. Él no se dio cuenta y cuando vio que su esposa "rechazaba" su beso, se sintió dolido. Se acostó en la cama y se acomodó para dormir, un poco frustrado, su esposa nunca le rechazaba. Isabella tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que su esposo pensó hasta que se acercó a él para comunicarle el dolor que en ese momento sentía y el la interrumpió con un –no te preocupes, yo entiendo

-no amor, es que…

-de verdad Bella, ¡no es necesario!

Ella fue a abrazarlo como cada noche hacia antes de dormir y él no le correspondió; frustrada decidió no decirle más por esa noche, en la mañana hablarían y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, la normalidad nunca volvió. Por un lado, los días siguientes el dolor no se le quitó, a veces era muy tenue, pero cuando su esposo se acercaba a besarla y acariciarla, se hacía más potente, por lo que cuando su esposo buscaba algo más, Bella no lo permitía, pero el tampoco dejaba que Bella se explicara, simplemente se alejaba. Y no permitía ningún acercamiento por parte de ella.

-¿Por qué no te insistí? Pensó Bella de vuelta en la estación. Y recordó que él había estado bastante ocupado y estresado y ella no quiso arruinar los pocos buenos momentos que habían tenido, porque ella estaba segura de que si ella metía ese tema, él se pondría tenso y a lo mejor discutían. Cayo en cuenta que con el paso de las semanas, su esposo dejo de intentar acercarse a ella, solo le daba los acostumbrados besos de despedida y llegada, aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes. Pero ella no había visto nada raro en ello, -es normal- se había dicho, -ya llevamos 6 años de casados-. Aun después de todo esto, Bella no entendía como fue que al llegar a la oficina de su esposo se encontró con la puerta medio abierta y vio como la secretaria de Edward lo besaba y que este al principio se resistía, pero después le correspondía a la estúpida rubia, con más curvas de ella. A Isabella nunca le gustó que esa muchacha de casi su misma edad fuera la secretaria de su esposo. Pero su esposo la amaba, y ella confiaba en él.

-confiaba- dijo en voz alta, o más bien murmullos -como pude ser tan tonta? Le hubiera gustado gritar, entrar a esa oficina olvidándose de que estaba embarazada y halar del pelo a esa estúpida rubia y darle golpes a ese que antes decía amarla. Pero ahí de pie mirando esa espantosa escena, recordó que el médico le había dicho que su embarazo era de riesgo.

–Nada de disgustos- le había dicho- ni movimientos fuertes. Todo lo que a usted le afecte, al bebé le afectara el doble.

Con una calma que no supo de donde la sacó, se fue de allí sin que su esposo o su secretaria se dieran cuenta, salió del edificio, cogió un taxi y se fue a casa. Acariciándose el por ahora pequeño vientre, recordándose que por él debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que aquello la afectara, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho y sin dejar de pensar en que haría ahora. No quería que Edward supiera de su bebé, con ese beso había despreciado a Isabella y por lo tanto a su bebé. Pero entonces ¿Qué haría? En todo el camino a su casa, no hallo solución que le satisficiera.

El taxi se detuvo frente a su casa. Y ella al salir no entró enseguida sino que se quedó viendo el frente de la casa. –Mi hermosa casa- habría pensado en otro momento. Ella y Edward la habían diseñado cuando eran un par de adolescentes enamorados y la fueron construyendo, y cuando estuvo lista se casaron. Suspiró. Entro a su casa, y paso de largo por la sala, y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta y la observó por unos instantes. Era una habitación grande y amplia. con las paredes de un suave color verde, la cama de frente a la puerta, del lado derecho el tocador y el armario y del lado izquierdo la puerta que llevaba al baño, también tenían una pequeña mesa que antes usaban para desayunar allí. Fotos en las paredes de ellos, desde que comenzaron a salir hasta que se casaron. Vio la última foto que se habían tomado justo para colgarla en esa pared. Era de menos de un año antes, él le besaba la mejilla con cariño y ella sonreía. Mirando esa foto se preguntó cómo pudo el haber besado a otra mujer. Le prometió que nunca dejaría de amarla, que nunca la cambiaría por otra mujer, y ella le hizo la misma promesa. Entonces ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Ella no lo supo.

Su mente la trajo de regreso a la estación de trenes cuando en el altavoz anunciaron la salida del próximo tren. Ella aún no se decidía a donde ir. Pero una cosa si tenía clara. No se quedaría allí, no en esa ciudad, donde respiraría el mismo aire que él, donde podría verlo, donde podría saber de él. Ella se iría, se iría donde el no supiera nada de ella ni de su hijo. Su corazón se encogió ante esa idea pero no ella, no su mente. Así que se paró decidida a sacarse el corazón, si era necesario. Y lo hizo, se sacó el corazón en el camino desde donde estaba sentada hasta las ventanillas donde sacar los pasajes. En ese camino Isabella dejó de ser Isabella Cullen, la amante esposa y feliz, para ser Isabella Swan, la futura madre soltera.


	2. ¿Se va?

Cuando Edward Cullen regresó a su casa ese día, se encontró a su esposa dormida, vestida con ropa que indicaba que había estado fuera de casa. Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana en su oficina, Tanya, su secretaria, lo había besado y él le había correspondido, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero si supo que no le gustó, no sintió esas corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo como cuando tocaba a su esposa. Se arrepintió casi al instante, pero ahora que veía a su esposa allí acostada, tan relajada, pensó el daño que le haría si se enterara, él le había prometido jamás fijarse en otra mujer, y la verdad nunca lo había hecho, nunca había besado, tocado o siquiera pensado en otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. Ella era hermosa, cabello ondulado del mismo color chocolate que tenían sus ojos, curvas definidas, todo en el lugar donde debería estar, y viéndola ahí con una expresión tan relajada, se le antojó tierna. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la cama, donde podía verla de manera cómoda, recordó que hacía casi 2 meses que no se acercaba a su esposa. Algo había cambiado entre ellos y él no sabía qué, se había sumergido en su trabajo con la esperanza de olvidar esos pensamientos. Su esposa lo amaba, él lo sabía, y él la amaba a ella.

-claro, la amas y te besaste con otra mujer- le dijo su conciencia.

-fue un error- se defendió el.

-sí, pero no cambia las cosas, te imaginas que diría ella?

Ag! Su conciencia tenía razón, su esposa no lo perdonaría, ella se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo. No había problema en que se casaran, pero si le era infiel, ella no se lo perdonaría. A él no le preocupo, nunca sintió necesidad de otra mujer que no fuera ella. Pero ahora él le había fallado, y ella no lo sabía ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos? Tendría que decírselo, sería peor que ella se enterara por otras personas, aunque nadie más lo sabía, solo su secretaria y él. Pero decírselo sonaba tan difícil, era como ponerse una pistola el mismo en la sien. Capaz y ella se iba de casa. Y que hacia él? No lo soportaría. Había armado su futuro alrededor de ella y los hijos que habían soñado tener. No la dejaría ir, no renunciaría a ella. Le había fallado, sí. Pero la amaba. ¡Que le cayera un rayo si no era cierto! Su corazón latía rápido. Estaba nervioso. Había besado a otra mujer y él se lo diría a su esposa y le confesaría cuan arrepentido estaba y cuanto se odiaba a si mismo por ese acto. Sentado, viendo como el pecho de su esposa subía y bajaba al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, se dijo que era muy afortunado, era una mujer y esposa perfecta, para él era perfecta. Había llegado ese día más temprano a casa. No soporto estar en la oficina después de lo que paso, aunque él le dijo a Tanya enseguida que eso había sido un error. Y que no se repetiría. Ella se disculpó también, pero eso definitivamente no cambia las cosas. Se dijo él. Tendría que despedirla. Suspiro irritado. Ya pensaría en eso mañana, ahora estaba ahí, en casa, con su esposa.

-ya sé, haré la cena! -dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta, su esposa se removió, pero no se despertó. Salió del cuarto para no molestarla y bajó a la cocina, donde preparo el plato favorito de los dos. Pastas con salsa y carne molida. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se tentó a ir a llamar a su esposa y comer en el comedor; pero recordó la mesita que tenían allá en la habitación. Así que con una bandeja, subió los platos servidos de comida. Su esposa no se había despertado, o eso creía él. Mientras él acomodo todo en la mesa, Bella se despertó y miro a su alrededor desorientada. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió torcidamente, solo para verla sonreír. Pero ella no sonrió. En vez de eso le preguntó por qué había llegado a casa tan temprano.

-quería estar contigo. Hace mucho tiempo no cenamos juntos.-ella no dijo nada.

-prepare la cena- dijo él- ella sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-perdona por no haberla hecho yo, me quedé dormida sin querer.

-no te preocupes amor, hace rato no cocinaba, quería hacerlo- Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, o eso creyó él, no se dio cuenta y la habitación no estaba muy iluminada. Ella suspiró y se levantó de la cama y dijo animadamente –bueno! Cenemos entonces.- él le indico la mesa servida y ella se sentó frente a él y comió en silencio. El intento conversar con ella, pero ella solo le respondía con monosílabos o movimientos de la cabeza, él pensó que solo estaba cansado, no tenía buen aspecto. Le indico que descansara, que él se encargaría de lavar los platos. Cuando volvió a subir a su habitación, su esposa estaba dormida. Así que se acercó, le dio un beso y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

Esa fue la última vez que durmió tranquilo junto a su esposa, a la mañana siguiente ella se comportaba de manera fría y seca pero amable con él. El no quiso darle importancia, al fin y al cabo, su matrimonio no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Él se encargaría de hacer que volviera a la normalidad y volverían a ser felices- quiso convencerse-. En la noche cuando volvió se encontró a su esposa sentada en el despacho en una llamada telefónica, cuando él entró su esposa dio por terminada la llamada con un

-haz por favor que sea cuanto antes, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.- Edward supuso que hablaba de negocios. Ella trabajaba desde casa. Pero cuando ella le dijo en tono seco el muy conocido "tenemos que hablar", el realmente se asustó, pero se obligó a que su rostro tuviera una expresión tranquila.

-he hablado con Emmett McCarty, nuestro abogado, ya sabes- el afirmo con la cabeza y ella siguió diciendo- ya sabes que la casa está a mi nombre- el asintió- Pues he decidido venderla-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no me has consultado? ¿Es nuestra casa Bella!

-legalmente es MI casa, Edward. Además, no hay vuelta atrás, necesito el dinero.

-¿Qué necesitas el dinero? Y ¿para qué? De verdad que no lo puedo creer Bella, e…

-voy a mudarme Edward- le interrumpió ella calmadamente.- Edward era de piel blanca y pálida, pero en ese momento se quedó más pálido de lo que era. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Bella se iba?

-p… por qué?- pudo decir por fin él.

-eso es algo de lo que tú eres perfectamente consciente, no te hagas el que no sabe ahora, no me insultes de esa manera Edward…-ella se detuvo, respiro profundamente, y al parecer se obligó a calmarse, según se dio cuenta Edward. Continuó con un tono pacifico

-de todas formas no es para eso que quería hablar contigo. El señor McCarty me dijo que lo que pretendo hacer no es ilegal, de todas formas no pienso dejarte en la calle, ya le he pedido a Rosalie mi asistente que te consiga un apartamento. El dinero de la venta será la mitad para mí y la mitad para ti. Aparte de eso…- mientras Bella continuaba hablando de la venta de muebles, mudanzas y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, él se quedó observándola detenidamente, pensando que hizo esa fría mujer de negocios que tenía al frente con su dulce y tierna esposa. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo, la sonrisa que era permanente en su cara había sido reemplazada por una frialdad que lo hizo preguntarse si aquello era real; tal vez eso era una pesadilla. Siguió observando su rostro, la mujer frente a él tenía una expresión de cansancio, y estaba tensa, como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar, se agarraba firmemente a los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentada. No estaba relajada, aunque eso quisiera demostrar. Pero, ¿Por qué quería irse de casa? ¿Eso quiere decir que quería dejarlo? Ella no había dicho nos vamos a mudar, ella dijo ME VOY A MUDAR. Y lo iba a mandar a un apartamento, al diablo si lo mandaba hasta debajo de un puente, pero ella no iba con él… esa realidad lo golpeó de forma abrumante. Esto no podía estar pasando.

- ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿mmm?

-que si estás de acuerdo ¿oíste lo que dije?

¿Oyó lo que dijo? La verdad no. Ella se iba, él no había oído nada más aparte de eso. La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-mmm, tu siempre has hecho lo que es correcto.

-o sea que no te molesta- afirmo ella, que si no le molestaba? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Le molestaba que ella se fuera? ¿Le molestaba que había tomado la decisión de dejarlo sin siquiera preguntarle? ¿Qué quisiera vender la casa? su casa. En ese momento no sabía exactamente que le molestaba. No sabía como se sentía. Quería que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara. No pensaba nada lógico, quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Porque de seguro eso era. Seguía dormido, seguro que despertaría y ella estaría plácidamente dormida a su lado y eso no habría pasado. Se mordió la lengua disimuladamente, le dolió como nada, pero no despertó. Aquello era real. Estaba mareado.

-no lo sé- alcanzó a decir antes de salir de allí y correr como loco no sabía hacia donde, pero tenía que salir de allí.

-Ella se va, ella se va, ella se va, ella se va, ella se va- murmuraba mientras buscaba un escape de ese hueco donde estaba metido.

_Hola, este es el segundo capítulo, si tienen algún consejo o sugerencia o algo que no entiendan, avísenme. Es mi primer fic. Perdonen cualquier error._

_Hasta la próxima_

_AnaMa_

_PD: se me olvido decir en el capítulo anterior y en este que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi loca imaginación._


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras escuchaba las notas de Claro de Luna de Debussy, Bella iba despertando de un breve estado de inconsciencia. Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras a su espalda, el pequeño Anthony tocaba el piano. Se irguió y contempló a su hijo. Se parecía tanto a su padre que a veces le dolía. Aun así ella no se permitía pensar en ÉL; ese que desde hace casi seis años no veía. Y mientras observaba a su hijo, pensó en cuanto había cambiado su vida. Tenía una bonita casa, un hermoso hijo, seguía trabajando, tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, unos eran Jake y Nessie, una pareja de vecinos que se habían preocupado por ella desde que se había mudado a la casa contigua a la de ellos, sobre todo porque al igual que Nessie, ella estaba embarazada, pero sola.

Luego estaban Rosalie y Emmett, que seguían siendo su asistente y abogado, respectivamente; solo que ahora estaban casados. Y después, Alice y Jasper, Alice era su cuñada, y aunque no le había gustado nada la separación entre ella y Edward, había apoyado a Bella, después de enterarse de lo que había hecho Edward.

-Nada podría ser mejor- se dijo Bella.

-_¿Estás segura de eso?_- le reprendió su conciencia.

No, Bella no estaba segura, aunque no lo admitiera, más de una vez había pensado en si había hecho bien ocultándole su embarazo a Edward. Al principio se dijo que lo había hecho porque Edward la había engañado, y eso significaba que la había rechazado a ella, y por lo tanto a su bebé. Meses después, cuando tenía a su bebé en brazos, ya no estaba tan segura de que esa hubiera sido la decisión más apropiada, tal vez, y solo tal vez Edward tenía derecho a conocer a su hijo, después de todo, también era SU hijo. Pero se dijo que ya la decisión estaba tomada y que no podía echarse para atrás. Así que se concentró en su bebé y en su trabajo y esos razonamientos los guardo con llave muy en el fondo de su corazón. Además, nunca estuvo sola, siempre tuvo a sus amigos preocupándose por ella y ayudándola en todo lo que podían, aunque el médico le había advertido de lo riesgoso de su embarazo, nunca tuvo ningún percance, llevaba una dieta especial, tomaba todos los cuidados necesarios y dio a luz a un bebé perfecto y muy saludable.

_-admítelo, lo extrañas. Y él no te perdonara haberle ocultado a su hijo._

Bella maldijo por lo bajo. No quería pensar en eso.

_-y será peor si se entera por otra persona._

A Bella le dio dolor de cabeza. Su conciencia la estaba torturando.

_-¿Qué harás cuando Anthony te pregunté por su papá?_

-A él no le hace falta. Tiene a Emmett, a Jasper y a Jake.- se defendió Bella.

_-oh! ¿En serio? ¿Crees que él no ve la diferencia?_

Aish! Bella suspiro audiblemente.

-cariño ven. Es hora de ir a la cama.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Anthony quejándose y alargando la e.

-porque mañana iremos de paseo con tus tíos.

Y bastó con decirle eso para que se fuera enseguida a su cuarto mientras Bella recogía todo abajo en la sala. Luego entro a verificar que se hubiera acostado y efectivamente ahí estaba, leyendo su libro favorito. Bella sonrió instintivamente. Se veía tan adulto cuando hacia cosas como esa. Y se quedó observándolo recostada en el marco de la puerta. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo maduro que era su hijo. Él no era como los otros niños, era muy educado, le gustaba leer, la música clásica y tocaba el piano. Entendía porque debía hacer ciertas cosas y raras veces se metía en problemas. Aunque era tan terco como lo era ella. –Y como lo era Edward- pensó Bella. Además, era obstinado, si algo no le salía como quería no descansaba hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Ella no supo si eso era bueno o malo. Y aun de pie en el vano de la puerta sintió miedo. Su hijo había crecido, y esta vez no pudo ignorar el hecho de que pronto le haría la pregunta que ella tanto temía, rogaba porque él no notara la diferencia que había entre los muchos otros niños y él. Se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto. Por mucho que quiso, no logro conciliar el sueño. Y cuando al fin lo pudo hacer tuvo pesadillas donde los protagonistas eran Edward y Anthony.

Al día siguiente, en el paseo al lago, Bella no estaba tan animada como de costumbre, y aunque trataba de disimularlo, no era muy buena mintiendo y todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su estado. Mientras los niños jugaban, los adultos conversaban alrededor de una mesa. Todos menos Bella, que se encontraba prácticamente del otro lado del país pensando en Edward.

-¡BEEEEEELLLLLLAAAA!

-dime Alice! No tienes que dejarme sorda.

-está claro que algo que te pasa y tienes que contárnoslo ahora mismo- dijo Alice en su tono de 'ni se te ocurra llevarme la contraria'

Los chicos se iban para darles privacidad a las mujeres, pero Bella los detuvo.

-será mejor que lo escuchen todos. Así todos podrán ayudarme a decidir qué será lo mejor.

Edward estaba admirando el paisaje desde las ventanas de su apartamento. El mismo en el que había estado viviendo desde hace más de cinco años. No se atrevía a mudarse. ¿Y si ella regresaba? No podía arriesgarse a que no lo encontrara. Y no es que Edward estuviera paranoico, ni tampoco obsesionado; él no era un adolescente hormonal. Sino que no había podido dejar de amar a Bella, y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero no había encontrado una mujer igual o mejor que ella. Y tampoco es que quisiera encontrarla, desde que la conoció supo que era la mujer con la que tendría hijos y envejecería, pero él las había embarrado. Y aunque estaba arrepentido, aquello no le mortificaba, fue un error que nunca más volvió a cometer y se había perdonado.

Sí. Le dolió que Bella lo dejara, ella estaba en su derecho, pero él habría preferido que hablaran el asunto, que lo discutieran. Hubiera preferido haber llorado junto con ella, haber discutido y haber roto cosas, con tal de que siquiera hubieran mencionado. Pero fue un tema que jamás se tocó. Y Bella no lloró, no gritó, no lo miró con odio, no lo echó de su casa. Bueno, si lo echó pero no como lo habría hecho cualquier otra mujer.

-Bella, no es como las demás mujeres- se dijo en ese momento. Y tenía razón. Bella no le hizo escándalos ni escenas. Ella se limitó a tratarlo con fría cordialidad. Pero él veía sus ojos sin brillo, y supo que le había roto el corazón. Cuando él había querido saber a dónde iba. Ella le había contestado:

-Lejos de ti y tus mentiras.

-Bella, no sé de qué me hablas.

Bella alzó una ceja mientras se reía sin humor, le dedicó una mirada sarcástica, después lo fulminó con otra mirada y lo ignoró. Estaba al pie de las escaleras verificando y controlando a los de la mudanza. Edward todavía no lo asimilaba, apenas dos noches le había dicho que se mudaba, y ya la casa estaba casi vacía.

Y no le dio dirección, ni teléfono, ni nada donde pudiera localizarla. Le había preguntado a Rosalie, a Emmett McCarty, y no le habían dado respuesta. Había recurrido a su hermana Alice y esta había dicho que no sabía nada; el por supuesto no le creyó y cuando Alice se cansó de decirle que no sabía, le dijo en palabras textuales que jamás, jamás, jamás le diría nada. Investigo en su antiguo trabajo, con el resto de sus amigas y nada. Se la había tragado la tierra. Al final el desistió de buscarla. Ella volverá, se había dicho. Y no por arrogancia, era que él sabía que el amor que ellos se habían tenido era demasiado grande como para que se olvidara. La volvería a ver, estaba seguro, solo tenía que esperar el momento. Había pensado en todo. No iba a ser fácil, los dos se equivocaron. Él la engañó pero ella actuó precipitadamente. Así que tenían mucho que hablar, y mucho que perdonarse. Pero después que eso pasara podían volver a comprar su casa y volver a vivir juntos y ahora si tener los hijos que tanto habían querido.

Se alejó de la ventana y se fue a su habitación, podía pasar por dormido, pero no lo estaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su cerebro trabajaba junto con su mente, mandándole recuerdos de aquellos días. Recordó todas sus miradas, unas frías, otras envenenadas, otras de indiferencia. Lo que más le dolía era que no le permitía tocarla, ni un pelo, literalmente. Sobre todo la última vez que la vio, que se la encontró en el baño vomitando y muy pálida, a la vez que lloraba silenciosamente.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- le había preguntado mientras intentaba sostenerla por los hombros.

-¡No me toques! –le había gritado. -No me toques –volvió a decir, pero esta vez sollozando. –Ya no más por favor. Ya no más- dijo en un tono de súplica. Un segundo después vio cómo la ira inundaba su rostro.

-¡que te largues y me dejes en paz!- gritó mientras lo empujaba hacia fuera y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Él había ido a cerrar la casa, así que la dejó allí en el baño y siguió cerrando puertas, cuando la volvió a buscar, ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Solo una nota en la puerta que decía.

_Estoy bien _

¡Hola!

Lamento la demora. No les daré excusas, solo les diré que no había actualizado porque no tenía tiempo. La Universidad y el trabajo han absorbido mi tiempo. Después, no sabía cómo hacer que el capítulo 3 fuera entretenido, me lo pensé durante varios días y aquí está lo mejor que pude sacar de mí. Si no les gusta, pues culpen a mi sobrecargado cerebro. Espero que me comenten qué les pareció y si los decepcionó díganmelo también por favor, para esforzarme más.

A los que me preguntaron cuando voy a actualizar, pues les respondo que en vista de mi ocupada agenda, los fines de semana.

**SALUDOS A:**

Isa Kathe LaRouses Grisii2410 Marelie Juliette Potter Weasley Dany16

Lilian86 Nattalia robsten Rocio16 Swan Carmen cullen93 azumii Cullen tannita

romyparedesjerez melworren I'm Reading my life Melissa94 Cullen Black danyy18

majo karolay28

Y a todos los anonimos que me dejaron sus mensajes, no saben lo emocionada que me puse! Gracias por su apoyo

**Respuestas a mensajes:**

**Karen Pattzstew: **hola Karen. Si me llegan tus mensajes, como puedes ver y espero que después de este capítulo te siga gustando. Por fa déjame tu opinión. Saludos a ti también desde Colombia!


	4. Anthony

Anthony se despedía de sus amigos cuando se dio cuenta de algo en lo que jamás se había fijado.

Claire, se iba con sus tíos Jasper y Alice; Kate, con el divertido tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie; Jared, con la tía Nessie y el tío Jake y él… iba con su mamá y… nadie más.

Entró al auto y cuando su mamá entró al auto y comenzó a conducir le preguntó:

-mami y ¿mi papá?

Bella frenó en seco y palideció. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras su hijo la miraba ansioso, esperando una respuesta. Después de pensarlo durante más tiempo del que hubiese querido, solo acertó a decir:

-hablamos en la casa, cariño, ¿te parece? –el niño asintió y se puso a mirar por la ventana, minutos después cayó rendido sobre el asiento trasero del auto. Su rostro reflejaba toda la paz que él sentía, paz que Bella no sentía. Paz que se esfumó cuando hizo la dichosa pregunta. Y en la que no pudo dejar de pensar mientras conducía a su casa, cargaba a su pequeño dormido del auto hasta su cama, y recogía y organizaba la casa. Se le pasaron millones de cosas por su cabeza, justo ese día había hablado con sus amigos sobre ese tema.

-sabemos que puedes tener razones para no querer ver a Edward –le había dicho Reneesmee comprensivamente. –pero son padre e hijo, y tienen derecho a conocerse.

-¡exacto! –Dijo Rosalie –además, yo creo que exageraste con Edward, Bella. Ni siquiera hablaste con él, no lo dejaste explicarse ni nada. Tal vez las cosas no pasaron como tú crees.

Bella se molestó ante ese comentario.

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú si te encuentras a Emmett besándose con otra?

-Sí, tal vez, no lo quisiera volver en mi vida. Pero, me gustaría primero hablar con él y saber por qué y cómo. ¿No tienes dudas Isabella? ¿No quieres saber?

Bella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, si tenía dudas y si quería saber. Pero su orgullo herido y su rabia no la habían dejado ceder y mucho menos aceptar explicaciones.

-Bella –Alice le tomó la mano suavemente –solo queremos lo mejor para ti y para Anthony, lo sabes. Por lo tanto, si Anthony te pregunta algo, lo más conveniente sería que le dijeras la verdad. Y eso incluye hablar con Edward.

Bella suspiró pesadamente.

-si les hace daño, se las verá conmigo –había dicho Emmett tronándose los puños. A lo que Bella había sonreído.

-no estarás sola Bella –dijo Jasper.

-siempre nos tendrás a nosotros –había terminado de decir Jacob.

No quería mentirle a Anthony ni a Edward. Al final optó por meterse en la tina llena de agua tibia. Salió de ahí más relajada. Y con la respuesta correcta. O eso creía. Después de cenar salió al patio trasero con Anthony y se recostaron en unas sillas a observar las estrellas, como hacían de vez en cuando.

-amor, ¿te acuerdas que me preguntaste por tu papá?- Anthony asintió. –bueno mi amor, préstame atención ¿sí? –y cuando tuvo toda su atención siguió.

-cariño, hice una cosa que estaba mal, mentí. –Anthony hizo una mueca de confusión y Bella siguió.

-amor, tu papá no sabe de ti. Yo le mentí y no le dije que tú ibas a nacer, ¿me entiendes?

El niño asintió y se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras lo asimilaba.

-mami… ¿tú no querías que mi papá me conociera?

-estaba enojada con tu papá mi amor, y a veces cuando nos enojamos hacemos cosas sin pensar.

-mami… ¿papá no quiere conocerme?

-¿tú quieres conocerlo cariño?

-mmm hmm

-claro que quiere conocerte, mi amor, pero primero yo tengo que hablar con tu papá para disculparme por haberle mentido. Y para decirle que tú quieres hablar con él. ¿Te parece?

-sí, pero ¿Cuándo hablaras con él?

-mmm… ¿Cuándo te gustaría?

-mañana –dijo Anthony emocionado.

-uff, bueno entonces mañana será. Mañana tú vas al cole, y mientras tanto yo visitaré a tu papá y hablaré con él. ¿Trato hecho?

-trato hecho- dijo visiblemente emocionado.

-entonces, a acostarse para mañana levantarse temprano.

Al día siguiente Bella iba en el avión que la llevaría desde Louisville a Washington, a encontrarse con aquello de lo que llevaba huyendo hace ya varios años. Había dejado a Anthony en la escuela, y después llamado a Alice para darle las nuevas noticias y preguntarle si podía quedarse con Anthony, cosa que ella aceptó encantada. Y se despidió dándole ánimos. Bella estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Tomó un taxi hasta el edificio donde se hallaba la empresa de su marido. ¡Dios! Hace tiempo no pensaba en él como su esposo. Porque lo seguía siendo. No se habían divorciado. Ella no quiso hacerlo y de él nunca le llegó ninguna notificación. ¿Qué pensaría cuando la viera? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Habría rehecho su vida? Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. Ella había ido por su hijo, por eso y nada más. Entró en la recepción, la muchacha era la misma que hace 5 años antes. Cuando la reconoció poco le faltó para que se le desencajara la mandíbula.

-buenas, ¿el Sr. Cullen tiene la misma oficina?

-s-si señora-

Subió al ascensor dejando atrás a la asombrada muchacha. Mientras llegaba al último piso su estómago se revolvía, y el color se iba de su rostro. Se repetía mentalmente que no estaba allí por ella, sino por Anthony. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se acercó al escritorio más próximo y le preguntó a la muchacha si el Sr. Cullen estaba en su oficina.

-en este momento no se encuentra- dijo mirándola despectivamente.

-¿se demora?

-no Señora...

-Cullen, soy Isabella Cullen.

El rostro de la secretaria se mostró confundido. Aprovechándose de eso, Bella le dijo:

-esperaré en su oficina.

La oficina de Edward estaba casi igual que antes, algunos muebles habían sido cambiados, pero todo seguía en su sitio exacto. Bella se asomó a la enorme pared de cristal que le daba una espectacular vista de la ciudad. No paraba de preguntarse ¿querrá conocerlo? ¿Y si no cree que sea de él? ¡Dios! Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas, miedos e ideas.

-¿Bella?

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy estaba inspirada y aproveché que salí temprano del trabajo. Es un pequeño abrebocas para lo que viene._

**RESPUESTAS A LOS MENSAJES:**

**Rocio16 Swan:** no te preocupes, ellos van a hablar, pero será unos capítulos más adelante.

**Itzatamara:** Edward se va a explicar, pero no ahora… Bella fue muy orgullosa, y ahora no las tendrá fácil. Él va a explicarse así que para saber, solo tendrás que seguir leyendo el fic. Saludos.

**Karolay28:** espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward salió de la molesta reunión que había tenido con los accionistas. ¡Dios! Cada día son peores –se dijo mientras ignoraba a su a veces molesta secretaria y entraba directo a la oficina. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, se quedó paralizado. De pie mirando por el ventanal estaba…

-¿Bella?

Ella se dio vuelta con la respiración contenida. Y con una expresión que estaba seguro era la misma que él tenía. Los dos habían dejado de respirar y estaba ahí mirándose, tratando de asimilar su respectiva presencia. Y mirándose de pies a cabeza mutuamente. Después de los que pudo ser varios minutos

-…Hola

Edward suspiró profundamente antes de contestarle. Dejo su maletín sobre su escritorio. Se aflojó la corbata.

-Hola –susurró.

Edward se había imaginado millones de veces ese momento, pero definitivamente no se le parecía en nada. Y las palabras parecían haber huido de su boca y su cerebro no acertaba con un solo pensamiento coherente. Le ofreció una silla, y él se sentó en su escritorio.

-yo… no sé cómo decir esto. –Bella, estaba más nerviosa que nunca en su vida. –Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé –se dijo.

-¿estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –dijo Edward tratando de descifrar el porqué del nerviosismo evidente de Isabella.

Bella suspiro fuertemente. Lo miró a los ojos.

Edward la miraba expectante, parecía que iba a decir algo.

Luego de unos segundos Bella se levantó de la silla. Su garganta no emitía las palabras correctas.

Edward bufó frustrado y ansioso.

-Puedes comenzar por el principio –le sugirió.

Bella cogió aire audiblemente.

-¿te acuerdas cuando me fui?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –pensó Edward. Pero solo asintió.

-bien… pues… yo… estabaembarazada –dijo en un susurro rápidamente.

-¿ah?

-que estaba embarazada –dijo en un tono de voz más alto y con los ojos cerrados esperando la explosiva reacción de Edward.

1…

2…

3…

Nada… Bella abrió lentamente un ojo y después otro, mientras Edward la miraba fijamente. Empezaba a preocuparse cuando Edward estalló en carcajadas. Carcajadas que se detuvieron cuando vio a Bella, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y bajo la cabeza avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable.

-¿embarazada?

Bella solo lo miro.

Ahora fue Edward quien respiro de manera muy audible. Fue casi un bufido. Y se puso de espaldas a ella. Simulando mirar por el ventanal.

-¿y bien…? –dijo luego de varios minutos.

-él te quiere conocer.

Edward le dedicó una breve mirada que ella no supo descifrar, pero que no era nada bueno.

-no es justo, ¿sabes? –dijo Edward con furia contenida. –no es justo que te hayas ido, y que aparezcas después de tantos años diciéndome que tengo un hijo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

Bella no dijo nada. Ni lo miro.

-¡oh dios! No pensabas decirme, ¿verdad?

Bella agacho aún más la cabeza.

-no es de extrañar. Eso sería muy propio de ti. Y si no ibas a decirme, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-él quiere conocerte –susurró.

-¿él? ¿Es un niño?

Bella solo asintió. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

-¿y cómo sé que si es mío?

Bella lo miró con expresión dolida, mientras su cara variaba iba subiendo en la gama de los rojos debido a la rabia. Pensó en darle una bofetada y salir de allí. Pero se contuvo. Estaba ahí por Anthony y no por ella. No podía irse sin una respuesta. Se tragó el nudo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

-Solo dime si quieres conocerlo. No te estoy pidiendo nada más excepto que le des la oportunidad de conocerte. Si piensas que te voy a pedir dinero o algo parecido te equivocas. Es solo un niño y no tiene la culpa de mis errores, ni de los tuyos. Desquítate conmigo todo lo que quieras pero no te metas con él. No estoy aquí por gusto Si te interesa pues solo dímelo y si no, pues olvida esta conversación. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿él está aquí?

-no, quedó en la escuela...

-¿Cuándo puedo ir a verlo?

-yo lo traeré.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y Bella dijo que llamarían para que se encontraran. No se despidieron. Estaban demasiado enojados el uno con el otro.

Edward porque no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado Bella. Y Bella porque según ella decía, Edward se había comportado como un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso de que Anthony no era de él?

o-O-o

_Hola. Este capítulo es corto. La inspiración me abandono durante varios días, tuve problemas personales, en el trabajo y además recibí un mensaje MUY animador, nótese el sarcasmo. Se los transmitiré para aclarar ciertas cosas de paso. _

_El mensaje es el siguiente:_

POLLITO: Te imagino como una persona de unos 13 años o algo así, actualmente ninguna mujer cuerda deja a su marido estando embarazada solo por un beso de mierda, es lo más infantil e inmaduro que he escuchado. De lo peorsito que he leído en FF mejor dedícate a otra cosa como coleccionar estampitas o algo así.

_Yo respondo:_

_Gracias por tu sinceridad._

_Tengo 18 años. Nací en enero de 1995._

_Actualmente las mujeres no tienen ningún problema en dejar a sus maridos, ni siquiera estando embarazadas. Y Bella es una de ellas. Bella no dependía de Edward como para necesitarlo, tenía dinero, familia, amigos, etc. No es imposible que lo dejara._

_Bella no dejó a Edward por un beso de mierda. Lo dejo porque se armó películas en la cabeza y todas esas cosas. En este fic no se aplaude la actitud de Bella. Así que no lo tomes tan personal. Y yo creo que eso es algo que todos tienen claro, cierto?_

_Si es de lo peor que has leído, pues no se ni siquiera para que te molestaste en leerlo, nadie te obligó. No tenías que ser tan groser _

_Gracias por tu sugerencia de coleccionar estampitas, pero no me gusta coleccionar nada. Ni siquiera piedras. Así que seguiré escribiendo. Porque por lo menos yo soy lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverme a escribir mis ideas, por muy malas que sean._

_Retomando el tema, gracias a __**itzamara, Rocio16 swan, briis, Ayin, KaryBella13, janalez, sahuri moonrock, Valeria **__por leerme y por sus mensajes! Alegran mi dia, créanme._

_**Respuestas a mensajes:**_

_**Rocio16 Swan: **__el acepto conocerlo, pero no creo que se lleve bien con Bella, de ahora en adelante._


	6. Edward

Había reunión familiar en la casa Cullen. Convocada por Edward. Reunidos a la mesa Edward soltó el asunto de sopetón.

-tengo un hijo.

Silencio absoluto. Edward miró a todos en busca de sus reacciones y halló a los traidores, mientras Esme y Carlisle lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión. Alice simulaba sorpresa. Jasper lo miraba entre arrepentido y avergonzado.

-cariño, ¿podrías explicarte? –decía Esme.

-no mamá. Que te expliquen ellos –dijo señalando a su hermana y cuñado.

-Alice, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Por Dios! Soy tu hermano, me debes lealtad a mí antes que a ella.

-pero tú…

-¿de verdad crees que lo justifica? Es mi hijo Alice, ¡MI hijo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí? ¡Y tú lo sabias! Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste. ¡Isabella y tú son un par de caprichosas, tontas e inmaduras!

-¡Edward! –reclamó Alice en tono dolido. Edward solo se levantó y se fue con un sonoro portazo. Decidió caminar un rato para despejar la cabeza y fue con dirección al bosque.

No supo cómo llegó al claro. El claro donde le pidió que fuera su novia, el claro donde se comprometieron, el claro donde se peleaban y donde se reconciliaban. Y ahí lloró, lloro de rabia e impotencia, de temor porque tenía un hijo, tenía un hijo que nunca había visto, tenía un hijo al cual no había visto crecer, ni dar su primer paso, ni oír sus primeras palabras, a quien nunca había abrazado, ni consolado, ni le había enseñado nada. Y lloraba porque aun así amaba a Isabella, aun cuando se había comportado de la forma más estúpida. No podía odiarla, por mucho que quisiera, y cuanto le gustaría hacerla sentir lo que él sentía en ese momento.

oOo

-¡papá entiéndeme! –se quejó Alice.

-yo te entiendo hija, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste.

-¿y que podía hacer? Es hijo de Isabella y Edward, no mío. No podía decirle a Edward porque a mí no me corresponde. Yo hice lo que estaba a mi alcance, que fue hablar con Isabella, lo hice millones de veces, tratando de convencerla. ¡Tú sabes lo terca que es! –dijo enfurruñándose.

-tiene razón cariño. –intervino Ese. -¿pero creen que podamos al menos contactar con Bella?

-yo no lo recomendaría –dijo Jasper –Bella ya debe tener suficiente con habérselo dicho a Edward, démosle su tiempo. Estoy seguro que recapacitará.

Esme suspiró resignada. Se moría de ganas por conocer a su nieto, y ella no le tenía rencor, solo esperaba que Bella tomara decisiones más razonables. Realmente había actuado caprichosamente.

_Horas después…_

-Edward no aparece, será mejor que salga a buscarlo

-¡déjalo amor! Seguro estará en el claro. Ahorita llamará ya verás…

Cuando Jasper iba a contradecir a Alice, sonó su celular, y Alice le sonrió de forma victoriosa. Jasper solo le sonrió mientras contestaba.

_-¿Edward?_

_-sí_

_-Está bien, no hay problema, yo les digo._

_-adiós_

-Y… -inquirió su esposa.

-se ira a casa, hablo con Bella e ira a verla el sábado. –dijo mientras sentaba a su esposa en sus piernas y la abrazaba. Ella se recostaba en su pecho.

-realmente no quise hacerle daño.

-lo se amor. No es algo que sea de nuestra incumbencia…

oOo

Desde que Anthony supo que su papá vendría a verlo el sábado, había hecho una lista con cosas que le preguntaría. Había limpiado su habitación. Recogido todos sus juguetes. Se había esforzado más para que todas sus notas fueran 10, así su papá se alegraría y no se iría. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en las escaleras de su casa esperando a su papá, no se había movido ahí desde que se levantó, desayuno, se dio un buen baño y se vistió con sus mejores ropas.

Bella estaba doblemente nerviosa, por Anthony y por ella, su pobrecito hijo estaba bastante ansioso, ese día ni siquiera había desayunado como acostumbraba. Y a ella le dolía pensar que su hijo esperara muchas más cosas de las que Edward probablemente le daría, además se sentía incomoda con la idea de que Edward llegara a SU casa. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de esa casa, que no había señal de Edward por ninguna parte, nada que se lo recordara, aparte de su hijo, sus recuerdos y pensamientos claro.

-cariño, ¿Por qué no tocas el piano? –le sugirió.

Pero no le vio intención de moverse de ahí.

-¿hasta cuándo te quedaras ahí?

Anthony bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

-estoy esperándolo –susurró.

.

.

.

.

_Hola._

_Es corto porque solo es para que no pierdan el apetito. ¿Y adivinen qué? Descubrí que mi fic es un poco mediocre, así que estoy estrujando mi imaginación para hacerlo mejor._

**Respuestas a mensajes**

**KaryBella13: **le pregunto si era suyo solo para hacerla enojar. Jejeje

**Vivicullenhaleswan: **no voy a matar a ninguno. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, así que no te preocupes.

**Supattinsondecullen: **yo pensé lo mismo que tú. Solo que no quise ser grosera. Sino dar una respuesta decente. Tu mensaje me animó!

**Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson: **tienes razón. Por eso es que hay que pensar siempre con cabeza fría.

**Rocio16 Swan: **te agradezco tu apoyo. Ese comentario más que ofenderme me molestó. Me enojé muchísimo. Así que comentarios como los tuyos son refrescantes. Gracias.

**Marce: **tu caso solo muestra que yo no estoy equivocada del todo. Y como te fue con tu ex? Y tu bebé? espero que todo esté bien

**janalez: **Bella se pasó de piña, como decimos en Colombia.

**Lena: **en este fic no alabamos la decisión de Bella, por que como tú dices fueron las circunstancias. Y en casos como esos en los que una persona te falla o tú crees que te falla, hay muchas decisiones que parecen ser las correctas pero que tal vez no lo sean y otras que parezcan fallidas pero que pueden ser las más apropiadas.

**Supattinsondecullen: **yo prefiero pensar que estaba enojada y mi fic fue lo primero que encontró para desquitarse.

**Itzamara: **gracias por tu mensaje, me animo mucho y yo digo que una cosa es ser confiadas y otra es ser masoquistas.

_Saludos a todos los demás que se suscribieron y no comentan. Aun así el que sigan mi fic es fuente de ánimo y alegría para mí._

_Hasta el fin de semana. Besos y un saludo desde Colombia._


	7. ¿beso?

-idiota –masculló, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. -¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Agh! ¡Lo odio! –y siguió imaginándose diferentes formas en las que asesinar a Edward. Si se preguntan que le hizo Edward a Bella, la respuesta es NADA. Solo que casi la besa. ¿Cuándo? Pues después de que Edward llegara de un paseo en el que solo fueron él y Anthony, lo que a Bella no le hizo mucha emoción, hay que admitir. Bella estaba en la cocina esperando que Edward bajara del cuarto del niño, porque lo estaba durmiendo, o más bien convenciéndolo de dormir ya que Anthony no parecía muy dispuesto a irse a la cama.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, a lo que Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿y…?

Edward solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿todavía piensas que no es tuyo?

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y rodó los ojos. ¿En serio Bella preguntaba eso? ¡Por dios! Pero Bella no se dio por vencida.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-yo no dije a qué hora vendría…

-Anthony estuvo esperándote desde las 7 am –lo interrumpió.

-lo siento, pero yo tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir acá

-¿cosas más importantes? –dijo desafiándolo.

Edward volvió a rodar los ojos. No quería caer en su juego y discutir. Respiro profundamente e ignorando sus comentarios se le acercó, dejándola atrapada entre la encimera y él.

A Bella aquella acción la tomó desprevenida, se le aceleró la respiración y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Bella solo acertaba a mirarlo a los ojos y luego a sus labios. Edward se acercó a menos de 2 cm de los labios de Bella, tapando e inmovilizando el resto de su cuerpo con el suyo propio de una manera tan suave y lenta que Bella no se dio cuenta como ni cuando lo hizo.

-ahora ya no hay nada más importante amor –le dijo con voz suave.

Y lo siguiente que la mente de Bella registró fue a Edward saliendo de la cocina.

OOo

Cuando Edward llegó a su habitación del hotel, todavía estaba riéndose.

-¿en serio esperaba que la besara? –le dijo a la nada.

Pero aunque no lo reconociera aquella acción lo había afectado un poco, su primera intención era desconcertarla a ella, pero cuando sintió la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y ese olor a fresas tan característico de ella se obligó a mirarla solo a los ojos, si la miraba a los labios la besaba. Estaba seguro.

Se tiró en la cama a repasar los acontecimientos de ese día. Se había levantado temprano debido a la ansiedad. Estaba más tranquilo que antes, eso sí; pero no menos nervioso. Fue primero a la oficina a dejar todo resuelto para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente, pero la realidad era que buscaba de cierta forma aplazar el hecho de que tenía que ir a la casa de Isabella a conocer a su hijo. SU hijo, no se acostumbraba todavía. Pero al final había valido la pena. Cuando el taxi lo dejó frente a la casa de Bella, no alcanzo a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a un niño de aparentemente 7 años, piel blanca, cabello cobrizo vestido con una bermuda, camiseta y zapatillas; que, debía reconocerlo, se parecía mucho a él. Cuando su cerebro asimiló la situación, su corazón se paró y en el estómago se le hizo un terremoto. Y perdió toda coordinación cerebro-garganta.

Edward miraba de Bella a Anthony y de Anthony a Bella y así. Bella lo miraba expectante y Anthony con curiosidad. Al fin Anthony lo agarró de la mano y lo haló hasta su cuarto, le ofreció asiento en su pequeña silla, cerró la puerta; extendió su pequeña manita y se presentó.

-soy Anthony Cullen Swan

-y yo soy t…

-mi papá. Si ya sé, mi mamá me dijo –dijo Anthony sonriendo.

-y dijo que yo me parecía a ti, pero yo no creo, porque yo soy pequeño y tú eres muy grande –repuso antes de que Edward hablara. El cual solo acertó a sonreír por las conclusiones del niño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –volvió a hablar.

-36 ¿y tú?

-5 –dijo mostrando los cinco dedos.

-¿y sabes leer?

-sí, desde que era pequeño. ¿Quieres que te muestre mis libros favoritos?

Edward solo asintió. Y el niño comenzó a mostrarle su colección de cuentos preferidos. Sus juguetes, sus calificaciones y tareas. Edward se enteró que al niño no le gustaba el futbol sino el beisbol, que le gustaba jugar en la lluvia, que casi no comía dulces, que se enfermaba muy poco, que había nacido el 15 de febrero de 2008 que era más grande que sus 3 mejores amigos, los cuales se llamaban Jared, Kate y Claire hijos de Alice y Jasper, de Emmett y Rosalie y de Jake y Nessie respectivamente. Que la tía Alice era muy muy pequeña y que cuando Anthony tuviera 13 años, sería más grande que ella. Que el tío Jasper era muy serio; que la tía Rosalie era muy bonita, que el tío Emmett era gigante pero muy juguetón y que los tíos Jake y Nessie vivían en la casa de al lado. Que comía bastante y que le gustaba el chocolate, por lo que en la nevera su mamá guardaba un montón de chocolate. También se dio cuenta que aunque se parecía a él, solo era físicamente, tenía muchas cosas de Bella, como por ejemplo, se mordía el labio cuando pensaba o dudaba, era tan testarudo como ella, le gustaba leer y no le gustaban las matemáticas.

Fueron al parque y jugaron, comieron helado y también almorzaron juntos, fuera de casa, para la cena Edward estaba muerto de cansancio, pero al ver como a Anthony se le iluminaba el rostro mientras le contaba a Bella todo lo que habían hecho pensó que definitivamente había valido la pena.

-papi, ¿te irás? –le había dicho casi dormido.

-no cariño, aquí estaré siempre –le respondió con el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

.

.

.

_Hola, perdón por la demora, es que no tenía ni pizca de imaginación. El trabajo me tiene zombi, son las 9 pm y estoy que me caigo de sueño. Yo siento el capítulo un poco corto, intento poner mi cerebro al 100% para hacer que este fic no sea tan malo, pero no es tan fácil como parece. Le agradezco a __**Rocio16 Swan, itzamara, Marce, ALnewmoon, KaryBella13, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Yuliette06, MaFery, Gissy Cullen Swan, janalez, dagannegra, lupis93, AriaBlanco, **__y a__** ToryCrzy.**_

_RESPUESTAS A MENSAJES:_

_KaryBella13: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sigue leyendo :D_

_Alezandra Bellamy Pattinson: gracias por tu comentario. Aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_Itzamara: no creo que Edward siga enojado con Alice, yo creo que tenía muchas emociones juntas, ya se le pasará._

_Janalez: ya ves que si llegó. No dejaría plantado a su hijo, Edward no es tan malo._

_Marce: que bueno que todo haya ido bien. Y aunque para ustedes no haya funcionado, lo importante es que tienen un objetivo en común y es su hija. Cuídenla mucho. Besos._

_Yuliette06: gracias por tu comentario, y ruego a Dios que tu esposo no se bese con nadie más aparte de ti, y te deseo lo mejor para ti y tus hijos. Cuídate mucho, por ese bebé que está dentro de ti ahora. Un abrazo para ti también. Y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

_Besos a todos y todas y hasta la próxima! _


	8. Chapter 8

Bella se hallaba sentada a la mesa frente a lo que podía ser uno de sus clientes más importantes, James Witherdale, cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Edward, por lo que colgó la llamada. Después pensó, mi hijo está con Edward y ¿si le pasó algo? No había terminado de pensar esto cuando Edward volvió a marcar.

-lo siento, tengo que contestar esta llamada.

James asintió y Bella se alejó.

-Edward, ¿le pasó algo a mi hijo?

-Bella, perdóname, lo perdí de vista un momento… -la voz de Edward sonaba verdaderamente angustiada-

-¿Qué paso Edward? ¡Dime!

-estamos en el Hospital….

-ya voy para allá

"Como a mi hijo le pase algo grave, Edward, te mato" pensó para sí misma

Mas angustiada de lo que pretendía se disculpo y despidió del Sr. Witherdale.

.

.

-¿Intoxicación? Está claro que no debo dejarlo contigo, eres un incompetente, no sabes nada acerca de cuidar a mi hijo

-¿no será por su testaruda madre me impidió aprender algo acerca de él? –Dijo Edward sarcásticamente- fue un accidente, ¡por Dios!

-pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo solo? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? No, la que está mal de la cabeza soy yo por ocurrírseme dejarlo contigo

-oye, soy su padre y tengo derechos, además si no hubieras estado tan interesada en encontrarte con ese tal James, no lo hubieras dejado conmigo y nada le hubiera pasado, ya que…

-¡es un cliente!

-sí, claro…

-¡eres un idiota!

-¡paren ya! –intervino Esme, estamos en un hospital y su discusión no va a ayudar en nada a Anthony.

Se dirigieron miradas furibundas y fulminantes y se sentaron uno lejos del otro.

Bella sollozaba en brazos de Alice

-ya Bella, ya está bien

-es que no entiendo cómo pasó

-mamá dice que fue a echar insecticida y lo cogió al revés o no sé y termino echándoselo en la carita, pero ya está bien.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada frente al tocador, después de unos pocos días en la clínica, Anthony por fin estaba bien y en su casa, en ese momento Edward lo estaba atendiendo, dejando que ella se diera una ducha y descansara un poco, habían sido unos días difíciles.

Bella suspiró. Edward… no habían vuelto a discutir, se podría decir que se estaban apoyando y cuidando el uno al otro, pero ella se sentía confusa, había evitado tanto pensar en Edward que ahora que lo tenía cerca no sabía cómo se sentía.

Edward se apareció en la puerta y se quedó parado allí mirándola fijamente con expresión un poco aturdida. Bella lo miró y bajo la vista suspirando con tristeza. El se acero y se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo.

-tenia tanto miedo –susurró en su cuello.

-estará bien, ya está bien.

Bella negó con la cabeza

-me muero si le pasa algo.

-No digas eso, porque seré yo el que se muera sin él y sin ti –dijo con cierta tristeza.

-tú también tenias miedo, ¿verdad? –dijo Bella medio sonriendo. En ese momento sentía que su cuerpo vibraba y se sentía cálida, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Edward recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Bella mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Luego de unos minutos los dos se hicieron conscientes de la situación y se apartaron rígida y nerviosamente… Bella tenía un inmenso sonrojo, lo que a Edward le pareció adorable y se rio, con esa fuerte y exquisita risa suya.

Bella solo lo miraba y pensó "eres tan hermoso". Pero a juzgar por la cara que puso Edward, entre asombrado y complacido se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, así que se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez lo miraba avergonzada. Él le sonrió y cerca de sus labios –Tú eres más hermosa todavía- y la besó.

.

.

.

.

_Hola! Soy yo de nuevo. De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza y mi desaparición pero es que mi inspiración se fue de fiesta y no regreso hasta anoche y esta mañana cuando me desperté. Espero que les guste, tuvimos un acercamiento y creo que habrá dos capítulos más y será el final. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, me encanta leerlos. Un beso_

_Ana Ma_


End file.
